Light olefin materials, including ethylene and propylene, represent a large portion of the worldwide demand in the petrochemical industry. Light olefins are used in the production of numerous chemical products via polymerization, oligomerization, alkylation and other well-known chemical reactions. These light olefins are essential building blocks for the modern petrochemical and chemical industries. Producing large quantities of light olefin material in an economical manner, therefore, is a focus in the petrochemical industry. The main source for these materials in present day refining is the steam cracking of petroleum feeds.
The cracking of hydrocarbons brought about by heating a feedstock material in a furnace has long been used to produce useful products, including for example, olefin products. For example, ethylene, which is among the more important products in the chemical industry, can be produced by the pyrolysis of feedstocks ranging from light paraffins, such as ethane and propane, to heavier fractions such as naphtha. Typically, the lighter feedstocks produce higher ethylene yields (50-55% for ethane compared to 25-30% for naphtha); however, the cost of the feedstock is more likely to determine which is used. Historically, naphtha cracking has provided the largest source of ethylene, followed by ethane and propane pyrolysis, cracking, or dehydrogenation. Due to the large demand for ethylene and other light olefinic materials, however, the cost of these traditional feeds has steadily increased.
Energy consumption is another cost factor impacting the pyrolytic production of chemical products from various feedstocks. Over the past several decades, there have been significant improvements in the efficiency of the pyrolysis process that have reduced the costs of production. In a typical or conventional pyrolysis plant, a feedstock passes through a plurality of heat exchanger tubes where it is heated externally to a pyrolysis temperature by the combustion products of fuel oil or natural gas and air. One of the more important steps taken to minimize production costs has been the reduction of the residence time for a feedstock in the heat exchanger tubes of a pyrolysis furnace. Reduction of the residence time increases the yield of the desired product while reducing the production of heavier by-products that tend to foul the pyrolysis tube walls. However, there is little room left to improve the residence times or overall energy consumption in traditional pyrolysis processes.
More recent attempts to decrease light olefin production costs include utilizing alternative processes and/or feed streams. In one approach, hydrocarbon oxygenates and more specifically methanol or dimethylether (DME) are used as an alternative feedstock for producing light olefin products. Oxygenates can be produced from available materials such as coal, natural gas, recycled plastics, various carbon waste streams from industry and various products and by-products from the agricultural industry. Making methanol and other oxygenates from these types of raw materials is well established and typically includes one or more generally known processes such as the manufacture of synthesis gas using a nickel or cobalt catalyst in a steam reforming step followed by a methanol synthesis step at relatively high pressure using a copper-based catalyst.
Once the oxygenates are formed, the process includes catalytically converting the oxygenates, such as methanol, into the desired light olefin products in an oxygenate to olefin (OTO) process. Techniques for converting oxygenates, such as methanol to light olefins (MTO), are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,263, which discloses a process that utilizes a catalytic conversion zone containing a zeolitic type catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,373 discloses using a zeolitic catalyst like ZSM-5 for purposes of making light olefins. U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,163; U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,308 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,141 on the other hand, disclose an MTO conversion technology utilizing a non-zeolitic molecular sieve catalytic material, such as a metal aluminophosphate (ELAPO) molecular sieve. OTO and MTO processes, while useful, utilize an indirect process for forming a desired hydrocarbon product by first converting a feed to an oxygenate and subsequently converting the oxygenate to the hydrocarbon product. This indirect route of production is often associated with energy and cost penalties, often reducing the advantage gained by using a less expensive feed material.
Recently, attempts have been made to use pyrolysis to convert natural gas to ethylene. U.S. Pat. No. 7,183,451 discloses heating natural gas to a temperature at which a fraction is converted to hydrogen and a hydrocarbon product such as acetylene or ethylene. The product stream is then quenched to stop further reaction and subsequently reacted in the presence of a catalyst to form liquids to be transported. The liquids ultimately produced include naphtha, gasoline, or diesel. While this method may be effective for converting a portion of natural gas to acetylene or ethylene, it is estimated that this approach will provide only about a 40% yield of acetylene from a methane feed stream. While it has been identified that higher temperatures in conjunction with short residence times can increase the yield, technical limitations prevent further improvement to this process in this regard.
While the foregoing traditional pyrolysis systems provide solutions for converting ethane and propane into other useful hydrocarbon products, they have proven either ineffective or uneconomical for converting methane into these other products, such as, for example ethylene. While MTO technology is promising, these processes can be expensive due to the indirect approach of forming the desired product. Due to continued increases in the price of feeds for traditional processes, such as ethane and naphtha, and the abundant supply and corresponding low cost of natural gas and other methane sources available, for example the more recent accessibility of shale gas, it is desirable to provide commercially feasible and cost effective ways to use methane as a feed for producing ethylene and other useful hydrocarbons.